Heat transfer labels are well known and used in various industries. For example, heat transfer labels are used to transfer indicia onto fabrics and other substrates. Typically, heat transfer labels include thermoplastic color layers capable of being adhered to substrates upon application of heat and pressure.
UV curing heat transfer labels are also known. UV curing heat transfer labels can provide advantages over solvent-based or water-based thermoplastic ink systems since they do not emit volatile organic compounds and they exhibit improved abrasion resistance and chemical resistance. Such UV curing heat transfer labels are disclosed in Downs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,834, and Colella et al., US Publication 2013/0251922, which documents are commonly assigned with the present application and are incorporated in their entirety by reference. Colella et al. discloses a textured heat transfer label.
Heat transfer labels with a textured feel (e.g. raised and/or recessed areas) can be produced by using an embossed carrier. Such a label is produced by printing on a carrier film which has been embossed with the pattern that it is desired to transfer to the item being decorated. However, such textured labels require an embossing process step, which can increase production costs (e.g. embossing tooling and added production step.) Additionally, a single embossing tool will provide a single repeated pattern that does not lend itself to further customization.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved embossed heat transfer label that provides a high level of customization, repeatability, durability and wash-fastness.